


NCT Smut Drabbles

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: A collection of drabbles requested through my twitter. Pairings and prompts are listed at the beginning of each chapter!





	1. Mark/Jungwoo || snowed in || requested by prittleceebs

Mark walks into the bedroom wrapped in a thick woolen sweater, a scarf around his neck and what appear to be two pairs of socks on his feet. He crawls into bed with Jungwoo, immediately diving under the covers.

"Snowed in and the radiator decides to give out," he mutters, immediately snuggling close and burying his freezing cold nose against Jungwoo's neck. "Johnny said we could come to their place to warm up but there's no way we'll be able to get out the door, it's stuck tight."

Jungwoo hums, twining his long arms around Mark's body and pulling him close. They've been tucked in bed under the blankets for most of the day now, with the occasional trip to pee or grab chips from the pantry. "We'll be fine, Marky. Don't let yourself get worked up."

"Woo, the powers been out for ages now," Mark whines, face still hidden against Jungwoo's skin. Despite the chill in the air Jungwoo is warm, and Mark tries to press closer to steal some of his heat. "I'm so _bored_. And we don't know when the power is coming back on so who knows how long we'll be chilling in the dark."

Jungwoo lets out a soft gasp, pushing his lips into a pout. "Is my company not enough for you?" he teases, tickling his fingertips over Mark's sides. "Am I boring you, Mark Lee?"

Mark levels him with a gaze. "You know you're not boring. I'm just tired of laying in bed doing nothing, we don't even have enough light to read by."

"Then lets do something you don't need light for," Jungwoo says, and in the dim evening light Mark can still make out the wicked smile that crosses his face. "I'm cold, you're cold, we're both bored. I cant think of a way to help us with all of those things." As he speaks his palms push up under Mark's sweater, sliding firmly over his sides, counting each gentle bump of his ribs. "What do you say, Mark?" he coos, hands sliding to stroke over Mark's back. "Want to warm me up?"

Mark isn't a hard sell when it comes to sex. He's young and in love and sort of at Woo's beck and call, so the moment Jungwoo even hinted at fucking he was ready to go. He nips at Jungwoo's earlobe, grinning. "You're so smart, Woo."

"I know," Jungwoo sighs, tilting his head to encourage Mark's mouth. "It's a gift. One rule; the socks stay on."

"The socks stay on," Mark agrees solemnly. He immediately goes to work stripping them out of the rest of their clothing, sweaters and scarves and undershirts and even a pair of long johns that make Jungwoo giggle as they're stripped from his legs. Soon they're in nothing but their socks, tangled together under two blankets as they kiss.

"See?" Jungwoo pants against Mark's lips, licking at the corner of his mouth. "It's already getting warmer." 

"You're so smart," Mark groans, biting at Jungwoo's bottom lip. Rocking his hips down carefully, he moans as he feels Jungwoo's length brushing against his own. "You okay to get fucked? You're not too sore from last night?"

"As if you're ever that rough with me," Jungwoo says fondly, lifting a hand to stroke Mark's hair out of his eyes. "I always want you inside me."

Mark sort of beams at that, big and sweet and a little bit proud, and it makes Jungwoo's heart skip a beat in his chest. He watches as Mark reaches over him, grabbing the lube that's still sitting out on the nightstand and slicking his fingers. "You're so pretty, Woo," Mark says, like he'll never ever believe that someone like Jungwoo actually chose him. "How are you real?"

"Just because I'm a sex robot doesn't mean I'm not real," Jungwoo teases, breath hitching as Mark pushes two careful fingers into him. "Oooh Marky your fingers..."

It's a little bit awkward, trying to make this happen without letting the blanket slip from his shoulders. Mark is kneeling between Jungwoo's legs, hovering sort of awkwardly, a hand between them working him open. He sighs, shaking his head. "Hold on, this is a weird way to do this. Flip on your side?"

Jungwoo does, and Mark lays down right behind him. From there it's so much easier to work his fingers inside, kissing the back of Jungwoo's neck and listening to his breath hitch as Mark strokes carefully over his prostate. "Ooooh Mark, feels so nice," he whines, curling one knee up to his chest to spread himself a bit wider. He loves it like this, slow and lazy and comfortable, no pressing urgency to get weird or wild. Just he and Mark in their own little world, clinging to each other like there's no world outside of their bedroom.

"Don't need more than that, just want you," he sighs, reaching back to take Mark's arm and wrap it around his waist. "Please?"

Mark can't deny Jungwoo anything. He slicks his length with lube, shuffling closer so he can press in, slow and steady. "God, you feel so good," he huffs, lips pressed to Jungwoo's shoulder. "Nngh, babe..."

"Just like that Marky, just fucking like that," Jungwoo whines, high and needy. His breath steams and turns into a puff of white in the cold bedroom, skin tacky with sweat. "Move, please..."

Mark rolls his hips, a steady in and out as he rocks against Jungwoo. It's perfect. Tight and hot and good and fuck, he's not freezing for the first time all day. He pulls Jungwoo tight against him with a palm to his chest, occasionally moving to tweak and rub at already stiff nipples. They last for a while like that, slow and easy, no rush to finish. It feels too good clinging to each other like this, taking their time.

"You're so beautiful, fuck, love you Woo," Mark finally chokes, the muscles of his thighs and ass going tight with each thrust forward. "Touch yourself? P-please, make yourself come, need it..."

Jungwoo nods, reaching down to grab his cock with a shaking hand. He strokes quickly, thumbing at the tip to spread precum across the head. "Mark, Marky, baby, m'gonna come," he sighs, eyes fluttering shut, lashes fanning along pale skin. "Deeper, please!"

It's not the best position for getting deep, but Mark makes do. He pushes Jungwoo forward, more onto his stomach, leaning over him so he can drive in with more force. Jungwoo sobs out a helpless sound and then he's coming, body tightening around Mark's cock as he whimpers and cries out, humping into his own hand and spilling onto the sheets below. 

Mark doesn't last long after that. He doesn't know how long it takes but pretty soon he's coming too, biting down hard on Jungwoo's shoulder as he spills into him.

"Babe," he groans, voice wounded as he grinds in as deep as he can. "Fucking...Woo!"

They cling to each other as they come down, the sudden mugginess of the room a welcome contrast to how cold it had been before. Mark pulls out with a shiver, reaching behind himself to grab a tissue and clean them up as best he can. Soon he's back in Jungwoo's arms, eyes closed as he rests his head on Woo's chest.

"Not bored anymore, are you?" Woo pants, running his fingers through Mark's hair. He giggles softly when Mark shakes his head, yawning. "Good. Let me know if you start to get restless again, I should be down for another go in a bit."

Mark huffs out a laugh, closing his eyes. Being snowed in doesn't seem so bad anymore.


	2. Mark/Jaehyun || model Jaehyun || CEO Mark || explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dia, who came up with this amazing concept earlier!

In the outside world he’s untouchable. He’s so famous that he’s joined the ranks of celebrities who need no last name, like Cher or Madonna or Prince, people who command attention with their given name alone. In the outside world he’s _Jaehyun_, because his name needs no further clarification. 

He’s got a bit of a reputation. People seem to think he’s some sort of stone cold bitch, the kind of guy who rolls his eyes when people buy him drinks and try to talk him up at parties. No matter how much the paps try they can’t find any dirt on him, no celebrity dating scandal to muddy his reputation, no sex tapes or public meltdowns to sully his name. Somehow that translates to him being untouchable. An ice princess. Willing to bend for no man.

If only they knew the truth.

“Are they too tight?” Mark’s face is vaguely concerned as he checks Jaehyun’s wrists, making sure the silk ribbons holding him in place aren’t too tight. They’re a soft pink, which Jaehyun thinks is a nice touch. Not too gaudy, a good compliment to the rosy pink of his hair. 

He hums, tugging gently. There’s just enough give for him to move a few inches in either direction, but other than that he’s held tight to the headboard. “No, they’re perfect,” he sighs. “You’re perfect.”

Mark blushes, grinning and ducking his head down. “Shut up,” he says shyly, because somehow, even after three years together, Jaehyun still has a knack for making his ears go pink. “I don’t think you’ll need it, but want to give me your safeword just in case?”

Jaehyun nods, resting his head on the pillow. “Pragmatism,” he says dutifully, closing his eyes. The sheets are soft against his skin—they’d better be, the thread count is obscene. Mark has delicate baby skin, the wrong type of fabric softener makes him all rashy. “What are you gonna do?”

There’s a sudden weight as Mark moves to straddle Jaehyun’s thighs, hands immediately going to grip his ass. Jaehyun should have known. Give Mark any modicum of control and he’ll gravitate towards one thing.

“I’m gonna eat you out,” Mark sighs, as if he’s been given some great gift. 

“Do I have to ask to come?”

“No, you can come whenever you want.” Mark grabs Jaehyun’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart, letting them bounce back together. “You can’t touch your dick though.”

There’s the catch. Jaehyun’s terrible at coming untouched, which means Mark plans to go at this for a while. He takes a shuddering breath, dick already twitching between his thighs. “Y-yes sir.”

Lips trace over the small of Jaehyun’s back, making goosebumps erupt across his body. “You’re so polite, Jaehyunnie,” Mark sighs, still squeezing and pawing at his ass. He can never get enough of the way it bounces, the slight jiggle when Jaehyun is riding him. He loves everything about his boyfriend, but is ass is very, very close to the top of the list. “How did I land someone so sweet?”

“You have a big dick,” Jaehyun mutters into the pillow, squirming. He yelps when Mark slaps his ass, though he can’t help but grin. “What? It’s a compliment, Mark.”

“I liked Sir better,” Mark says wryly. He scoots down to lay between Jaehyun’s thighs, leaning in to draw his teeth over the tender spot at the top of his thigh. “Are you going to be sweet, or should I leave you tied up here and go watch Suits?”

“You love Suits more than you love me,” Jaehyun pouts. “I’ll be good.”

As soon as Jaehyun agrees to behave Mark spreads him wide, leaning in to drag his tongue along his entrance. He grins at the soft sound that earns him, repeating the motion. “You taste so fucking good, Jaehyunnie,” he sighs. “I could do this for hours.”

It would be sexy if Jaehyun didn’t know it was a threat. “Please Mark, your mouth is so good,” he sighs, tugging gently at the silk keeping him bound. “More, please?”

“Impatient,” Mark coos, breathing lightly across Jaehyun’s hole, admiring the way it clenches. “I’ll make you feel good baby, I promise.” With that he leans in, licking a firm stripe over Jaehyun’s hole and smirking at the gasp that earns him.

The thing is, Mark eats ass like a pro. He’s not shy about it, holding back with soft little kitten licks and gentle kisses. He likes it sloppy and wet, likes when the noise of it is filthy and obscene. He licks and licks and licks until Jaehyun starts to loosen up, and then he thrusts his tongue in so deep that Jaehyun can feel it right at his core.

“Mark please,” Jaehyun gasps, cock rigid and leaking as he tries to press back against Mark’s face. “Please, touch me baby, I need it so bad…”

Mark pulls off, massaging at his jaw, opening his mouth wide to stretch back out. “Mm. No way. I told you the one rule, and you’re going to listen.” He brings a hand up to lightly stroke his fingers over Jaehyun’s hole. “You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you baby?”

Jaehyun can only nod, giving a soft sob as he tries to relax back into the sheets. He could rock down against the mattress, it would be _so_ easy...but Mark said he’d leave him there, and Mark has done it before. He’s not cruel, but he is stubborn. “Yes sir,” he manages, choking out a little sob. “I’ll be good.”

“That’s my pretty boy,” Mark sighs, settling back down. He sucks lightly at Jaehyun’s perineum, pulls back, spits on his entrance to get him even more wet. Jaehyun thinks he might pass out. He can feel spit starting to trickle down to his balls, some of it ending up on the inside of his thighs. There’s no sign of Mark relenting. There’s a reason Mark’s the youngest CEO in North America, and it’s not because he gives in when he wants something.

He wants Jaehyun to come from being eaten out, and he’s going to get what he wants.

Jaehyun has no idea how long they lie like that, his hands bound, his thighs spread, Mark’s hands holding his cheeks apart as he goes to town. His dick is so impossibly hard, leaking onto the sheets so much that they’ll probably have to sleep in one of the spare rooms until the bed can be properly cleaned. He wants to come so fucking bad.

“Please Mark,” he wails, burying his face in the pillow. “S-sir please, I need to come!”

“Then come, I already told you that you could,” Mark pants, biting the curve of his ass so hard that there’s bound to be a bruise in the morning. Good thing he doesn’t have any semi-nude shoots coming up. 

“I can’t,” he begs, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “I can’t, I can’t, not without you touching me. I need you to touch me, please sir, I can’t do it without you!”

“Yes you can,” Mark breathes, so fond that Jaehyun aches. “I know you can. Come on baby, just let yourself relax. Don’t think about it. The more worked up you get the less likely it’ll happen.”

He goes back to fucking Jaehyun with his tongue, and Jaehyun tries desperately to obey his command. He takes a shuddering breath, chest rising and falling, willing himself with the last shred of clarity in his brain to relax. To let go. Because Mark wants it. Because Mark wants to make him feel good, to bring him pleasure.

His orgasm tears through him out of nowhere. Jaehyun yelps, going a bit cross-eyed as he spills onto the sheets. His body shudders and jerks with the power of his orgasm, and only when he stills and sinks down into his own mess does Mark let up.

“There you go baby,” Mark pants, reaching up to quickly undo the knots holding Jaehyun’s wrists in place. “Fuck, amazing, you’re amazing.” He gentle turns Jaehyun onto his back, kissing the tears from his cheeks. “I’m going to fuck you know, can I?”

Jaehyun can only nod, can only watch as Mark slicks his cock with lube and kneels between his legs. He grabs Jaehyun’s thighs, pushing them to his chest before sliding in.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Mark groans, immediately setting a brutal pace. He’s worked up, Jaehyun can’t blame him. Can’t blame him for the way he immediately aims for Jaehyun’s prostate, grinding against it, somehow drawing Jaehyun towards the edge of another flash-quick orgasm.

“Mark,” he chokes, and is he drooling? That’s embarrassing. His hands are too busy wrapping around Mark’s neck to wipe his mouth though, too busy holding on for dear life. “Please, please sir, touch me, touch my cock, need it, _need it_...”

This time Mark gives in. He wraps long fingers around Jaehyun’s cock, stroking him firmly as he fucks into him. “You’re so good to me. Always giving me whatever I want,” he pants, kissing all over Jaehyun’s face. “Love you, fucking love you, you’re everything…”

Jaehyun’s second orgasm slams into him, impossible fast. His vision blurs with tears as he comes, shooting hard across his chest and stomach, adding to the mess that already coats his skin. If he’s trying to speak words they’re not coming out right; he’s trembling, gasping, shaking like a leaf as pleasure courses through him.

Mark comes soon after, eyes wide as he takes in Jaehyun’s expression. “Jaehyunnie, fuck,” he moans, pressing deep, spilling hot and wet inside of him. “Jaehyun fuck!”

Jaehyun doesn’t know how long he drifts for. When he comes to he’s clean and warm, the sheets have been changed, and Mark is holding to him tight and petting his hair.

“Hey, welcome back,” Mark grins, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “You want some water?” When Jaehyun nods he grabs a glass from the bedside table, holding it while Jaehyun takes a few small sips. “Are your wrists okay?”

Jaehyun holds one hand up, staring dazedly at it before nodding.

“Good,” Mark coos. “You don’t need to talk, just relax. You were fucking amazing.”

If Jaehyun had words he would insist that Mark is the amazing one, that he’s never felt so taken care of, so loved in his entire life. He’d tell Mark he loves him until his voice goes hoarse, scream it from the top of the Empire State Building.

Instead he sighs and relaxes into Mark’s arms, closing his eyes and letting himself drift once more.

Beyond this bed, beyond this house, everyone thinks he’s some kind of ice queen. If only they knew how quickly he melts for Mark Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst)
> 
> If you've got a prompt request feel free to drop it in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alleywhomst)! I won't fill everything but I do my best to get around to it <3


End file.
